This invention concerns, generally, improvements to a core drilling tool such as that shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,134,203, and more specifically relates to methods and apparatus for measuring parameters concerning the borehole, drilling core, or drilling process.
This invention is based on the problem of creating a core drilling tool of this type so that in addition to obtaining rock samples, data can also be obtained from the borehole to increase the efficiency of the core drilling operation.